Roy (Fire Emblem)
Summary Roy, is the protagonist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade and the son of Eliwood, the main character of Fire Emblem: The Blazing Sword. The heir to the House of Pherae, he is called to enter battle on behalf of the Lycian Alliance and his ill father after Bern had conquered the neighboring nations of Sacae and Ilia. However, the conflict escalates heavily as his campaign continues, going from liberating his nation's allies to protecting all of Elibe from the threat of renewed war between humans and dragons. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-B | At least Low 2-C Origin: Fire Emblem Age: 15 Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Durability Negation, Power Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Healing, Sealing, Weather Manipulation, Regeneration (Low.) with the Sword of Seals, Statistics Amplification, Soul Manipulation (Restoration and Destruction), Inmunity to Soul Manipulation (Able to fight War Dragons, who destroyed Ideen`s soul) Can survive without his soul, Elemental Manipulation (Of wind, light and darkness with the Wind Sword, Light Brand and Rune Sword respectively), Absorption with the Rune Sword, Poison Manipulation with the Poison Sword | One hit kill (With Flare Blade) Attack Potency: Planet Level '(The Sword of Seals is considered to be at least 8 times stronger than the Elibe Holy Weapons, making him superior than Eliwood, who one shotted Ninian, who is able to one shot 2 Fire Dragons, which where able to turn the Pangean continent of Elibe to ashes over time, the Sword of Seals is superior to the total power of the Ending Winter, which made a global nuclear winter and caused starts to illuminate as bright as the sun.) | '''Universe Level+ '(Able to hurt Galeem, comparable to the Smash Bros. cast) Some of his attacks negate regular durability . '''Speed: Superhuman Travel Speed, Massively FTL combat and reaction speeds. (Able to fight opponents that can potentially dodge Aureola.) | At least Massively FTL+ (Able to keep up with the likes Shulk, able to fight Galeem.) Lifting Strength: Unknowm Striking Strength: Durability: ''' At least Multi Continent Level (Comparable to Athos (Who survived two continous attacks from Fire Dragons) and Cecilia (Who survived a critical hit from Zephiel, who could fight with Sword of Seals Roy) | Universe Level+ (Able to fight Galeem, comparable to other Smash Bros characters.) '''Stamina: High, can fight even while heavily injured. | Limitless. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Sword of Seals (Canon, Smash and Heroes), Gratia Bow, Blazing Durandal. Intelligence: Gifted (Led his army to victory on a multi-continental war with no casualties, considered as a prodigy by Cecilia.) Weaknesses: Lance Users, Sword of Seals has limited uses in Canon, Healing takes an action. Versions : Master Lord (Canon) | Smash Bros. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Triangle Adept 3: Gives Atk+20% if weapon-triangle advantage, Atk-20% if disadvantage. * Seal Def 3: After combat, foe suffers Def -7 through its next action. * Triangle Adept 3: Gives Atk+20% if weapon-triangle advantage, Atk-20% if disadvantage. * Effect Binding Blade: Effective against dragon foes. If foe initiates combat, grants Def/Res +4 during combat. If unit's HP >= 50% and foe initiates combat, unit makes a guaranteed follow-up attack. * Gratia: Effective against flying foes. If foe uses bow, dagger, magic, or staff, neutralizes foe's bonuses (from skills like Fortify, Rally, etc.) during combat. * Death Blow 3: Grants Atk+6 if unit initiates combat. * Blazing Durandal: Grants Atk+6 if unit initiates combat.Grants Atk+3. If unit's Atk > foe's, unit gains Special cooldown charge +1. (If using other similar skill, only highest value applied.) * Steady Blow 2: If unit initiates combat, unit granted Spd/Def+4 during battle. * Desperation 3: If unit initiates combat with HP ≤ 75%, follow-up attacks occur immediately after unit's attack. * Patience:'''is a skill that increases Hit and Avoid by 10 when an enemy initiates a battle. * '''Aegis: Aegis halves damage from Bows, Tomes, and Dragonstones. * Sol: Restores HP equal to the amount of damage inflicted upon the enemy. * Flare Blade: A massive explotion of Fire that guarantees an Instant Kill if executed correctly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Draws: